


Forever Will Never Be Long Enough For Me

by phoenixquest



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Markarth, Stormcloaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: Ondolemar's in love with one of his guards, and she's more than happy to flout the rules to be with him. One night, the Stormcloaks manage to take Markarth... and they're out for Altmer blood.





	Forever Will Never Be Long Enough For Me

Ondolemar jerked awake, feeling a foreign touch that he had not expected.

“It's only me, my love,” a soft voice whispered, and he relaxed at once. It was Lisenye, his guard and lover.

“And where have you been?” he asked, voice thick with sleep as he turned to face her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Elindel was up late,” Lisenye replied. “I had to wait for her to stop going on about Brother Verulus. I'll never know what she sees in him.” 

Ondolemar chuckled softly, hugging her close. He hated that they had to keep their relationship so secretive, but as he was her superior, there was little choice.

“I missed you,” he said.

“Not that much,” she smirked in the dark. “You fell asleep, didn't you?”

“But it was an awful sleep,” Ondolemar insisted. 

She curled into him, placing her head on his chest as her fingers stroked his abdomen gently.

“I was worried about you today,” she said softly.

“And why would you worry about me?” Ondolemar asked fondly, running his fingers through her long, golden hair. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“Says the elf who was shot through with two arrows before he could even blink,” Lisenye said dryly. She sighed. “It just wasn't right. I should've been a better lookout. I'm meant to guard you, aren't I?”

“Yes, my darling,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. “But no one is all-knowing. You couldn't have helped it. Besides, I'm fine.”

“Praise Auri-El,” she murmured, snuggling into him more fully. “I swear, I will kill all those blasted Forsworn before they ever get the chance to hurt you again.”

“So fiercely protective,” Ondolemar chuckled. “Elindel could do with a bit of your dedication.”

“Elindel isn't in love with you,” Lisenye told him. 

Ondolemar felt warmth spread through him at that; they'd been together like this for months, but it never failed to make him tingle a little to be reminded of just how loved he was.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing she’s not the one in my bed right now,” Ondolemar grinned, and she giggled as he pulled her on top of him, kissing her hard.

“I should think you’d need to rest, after this afternoon,” Lisenye chastised, pulling back.

“I have rested,” Ondolemar informed her. “Now I need to be rehabilitated.” 

Lisenye laughed.

“ _You_ are terrible,” she told him. “I hope you know that.”

“It can hardly be called my fault that you’re so tempting, Lis,” he said, pulling her lips back to his own.

*****

_A week later…_

“Ondolemar,” Lisenye said in a terrified, loud whisper, shaking the elf’s shoulder. “Wake up!”

“What?” Ondolemar mumbled groggily, his eyes barely opening. “Lis? What is it?”

“The Stormcloaks have taken the city,” Lisenye said, her voice shaking. “We don’t stand a chance against their army, not the three of us.”

“Dammit,” Ondolemar cursed. “Those bastards.”

“You need to get dressed and gather your things,” Lisenye said urgently. “Elindel has Brother Verulus’ help, he’ll get us out of the Keep through the Hall of the Dead, and we can sneak out the city that way.”

“That exit still leads right to the middle of the city,” Ondolemar frowned, though he was trying to wake up enough to get his clothes on now.

“But they’re focused on the main entrance of the Keep,” Lisenye said. “We ought to be able to sneak right around them.”

“If you say so,” Ondolemar grumbled.

“Hurry,” Lisenye urged. “Please.” She handed him his boots and his gloves, trying to shove his belongings into a pack.

“I’m trying, I’m trying,” Ondolemar said. He was never at his best as soon as he woke up; it always took a little while for him to gain his bearings, especially when he awoke unexpectedly like this. “Thank you,” he added softly.

“What for?” Lisenye asked distractedly.

“Waking me, helping me get out of here,” Ondolemar said, flushing slightly. “I just…thank you.”

“My love, I could never leave you behind,” Lisenye said, stopping for a moment to stare hard at him. “You think I’d leave without you?”

“My experience in the Thalmor outside of you has certainly taught me to believe so, yes,” Ondolemar reminded her. “You can’t know what it means to me.” 

Lisenye shook her head.

“Remind me to yell at you until you understand what love means later,” she said, a slight smile on her face, and Ondolemar chuckled. “Are you all ready?”

“I am,” Ondolemar said. “And I presume you’ve gathered my things already.”

“I have,” Lisenye nodded. “Everything important, anyway. Elindel has food…we don’t know where we going just yet,” she added. “Our first priority is getting out of the city.”

“This sounds very planned out,” Ondolemar frowned, following Lisenye. “Why did I hear nothing of this?”

“We’ve been hearing rumbles about a possible Stormcloak takeover for a few weeks now,” Lisenye explained in a whisper. “I’ll tell you the rest later. For now, we mustn’t attract attention.” 

Ondolemar nodded to show he understood and followed the quick, light elf through the Keep, ensuring no one else paid them any mind. Once they reached the door of the Hall of the Dead, Lisenye knocked.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Elindel breathed, opening the door to find them. “Commander. Come quickly, now.” She ushered them inside, then Brother Verulus locked the door behind them.

“I can’t guarantee you much time,” he said. “But when I checked, the other door was clear.”

“Thank you,” Ondolemar said sincerely to the man. “I appreciate your efforts.”

“Yes, thank you,” Lisenye hissed. “Now let’s move!”

“I’ll find you again someday,” Elindel whispered to Brother Verulus. “I swear it.”

“I know,” he murmured, and they shared a kiss while Lisenye tapped her foot impatiently. “But you must go. Arkay guide you.”

The three elves made their way through the Hall of the Dead, keeping quiet so they wouldn’t draw any attention.

“No sound at all,” Elindel whispered to the others, pressing her ear against the door on the other end. “It should be clear.”

“Let me through first,” Lisenye insisted. 

Ondolemar wanted to protest, but this _was_ her job, after all. Elindel didn’t put up a fight, standing aside to let Lisenye through.

Holding her breath, she pushed the door open as slowly as she dared.

“Clear,” she said, letting out her breath in relief and pushing the door wide, allowing the other two to come with her. “I think we should stay to the left, hug the wall, and with any luck, sneak out the gate behind the army.”

“Follow Lisenye,” Elindel ordered Ondolemar. “I’ll guard your backs.”

Ondolemar bristled for a moment at being told what to do, but now was certainly not the time to argue over rank, so he did as she said.

They made it about four steps before three Stormcloaks appeared in front of them, cutting off their planned path. There was nowhere to run; the other direction held the full army.

“We fight!” Ondolemar commanded, mace already in one hand with a frost spell at the fingertips of the other.

“Damn elves,” taunted one of the Stormcloak men, heading right for Ondolemar. “We’re going to put you down for good!”

“Over my dead body,” snapped Lisenye, her sword expertly slashing a weak point in the man’s armor as Ondolemar let his spell fly. His mace struck another of them, not leaving time for the Stormcloak to block; the soldier was winded and thrown backward.

Ondolemar saw Elindel take down one of the soldiers, and he started to feel like they might be able to handle this after all. A moment later, he regretted the thought as several more Stormcloaks showed up.

The fight went downhill quickly for the elves. Ondolemar couldn’t even see what was happening with his guards as he fought for his own life, managing to take down a few of the Stormcloaks but not enough. 

He heard the scream as Elindel was taken down.

The leader of the Stormcloak men made for him then, most of his remaining soldiers doing the same. 

“The Commander, isn’t it?” the leader sneered as he advanced, seeming to relish the opportunity. “Ulfric will be so pleased.”

This was it; it was over.

“Lis, _run_!” Ondolemar yelled, readying his mace to defend himself. He would go down fighting, if he was going down.

“Ondolemar, I – “

“RUN!” Ondolemar shouted, willing her to listen. They needn’t both die, and at least she could report to their superiors. The Stormcloaks obviously wanted _him_.

Lisenye paused for barely a breath; he saw her vanish. He knew she’d get away; she was the stealthiest person he’d ever known. He was alone.

“They’ll get her at the front,” one of the soldiers laughed cruelly. “Least this one’s done for,” she added, kicking Elindel’s body.

“You think you’ve won,” Ondolemar sneered. “The Thalmor will have you one day, mark my words. Soon you will all be slaves.”

“On your knees, elf,” the leader growled. “Maybe I’ll even make it quick.”

“You will not execute me like a filthy rabid dog, Nord,” Ondolemar snapped, advancing on the Stormcloaks himself.

They met his attack swiftly; his mace hit armor with a speed borne of practiced hands, but it wasn’t enough. He was quickly overwhelmed. A sword found its way through his back. He collapsed…and knew no more.

*****

Ondolemar awoke with a start, suddenly aware of a terrific pain in his stomach, only slightly overshadowing an ache that pervaded the rest of his body.

What in Auri-El’s name had happened? Why did this _hurt_ so much?

He opened his eyes, finding his vision a bit blurry, and recognized nothing.

Where _was_ he?

A few moments of speculation and attempting to move a little told him he was on a bedroll on the ground, inside a tent…and not in chains. That much was good. He fought to remember…

Ah. Yes. The Keep had been invaded. He’d tried to escape with his guards…he’d been stabbed.

He ought to be dead.

What could have happened? The Stormcloaks wouldn’t have saved him, and even if they had, he’d surely be imprisoned or bound in some way. Not…alone, in a tent.

As consciousness continued to come to him, he realized too that he was dressed only in his smallclothes, with bandages wrapped around his torso. He tried to lift his arms, wondering at the extent of his injuries, but it felt as though they were made of lead.

For the moment, he supposed, it could’ve been worse. He did at least seem to be alive, whatever else was going on. He did lack the strength to move at all, and he could feel not even a shred of his magical energy. He turned his head and cried out as it throbbed painfully at the motion.

“Ondolemar?” came a soft voice from outside his vision, muffled by the tent. 

He struggled to place it, but his mind felt fuzzy; he couldn’t focus. 

“Are you awake?” 

The words were closer then, and he noticed from the corner of his vision someone entering the tent. 

Lisenye.

He tried to say her name, it came out as a rasping breath, and he gave up.

“Oh, thank Auri-El,” her soft voice was at his side. “I was starting to fear you’d never wake. Here,” she added, and lifted his head up with a gentle hand, pressing a cup to his lips. “Drink.”

He obeyed, finding the drink to be soothing to his dry throat. He swallowed a few times before she removed the cup, setting his head back down gently onto a soft pillow. 

“Lis,” he rasped, finally able to form the word. “Where – what - ?”

“Shh,” she soothed, stroking his cheek with her finger. “Take it easy. Everything’s all right; you’re safe now.” 

“How?” he breathed, trying again to lift his hand to grasp hers, but he still couldn’t. “Why can’t – “ he cleared his throat, trying to make it easier to form the words. “Can’t move,” he finally settled on.

“Something hit you with poison,” Lisenye said, continuing to stroke his cheek gently; he was grateful for the gentle comfort of it. “It’s wearing off, but slowly. I’ve not yet found an antidote that works on it.”

“Ah,” Ondolemar managed. He paused, tilting his head into her touch; the most movement he could really manage. “How am I alive?”

“By luck and Auri-El’s grace,” Lisenye said, and he noticed her voice was thick. Turning his eyes to her face, he saw her eyes shining with tears. “I didn’t run,” she began to explain. “I kept hidden, but I stayed; I couldn’t leave you. After you fell…” she broke off, gathering herself, and then continued. “They left you. They assumed you were dead, and didn’t care to move you.” 

She took a deep breath and let it out, cupping his cheek with her hand, squeezing ever so gently. 

“I waited until they were gone and came for you. I carried you out of the city…I couldn’t leave your b-body for their amusement.” She sniffled. “I realized you were alive…barely…” She allowed herself to let out a sob. “Oh, Ondolemar, I thought I’d lost you.” Weeping, she bent over him, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead and clinging to him. 

“Lisenye,” he said softly, nuzzling her as best he could. “You saved my life.” 

“Of course I did, you idiot,” Lisenye sniffled, kissing his nose and pulling back to look at him again. “I love you.” 

Ondolemar smiled faintly, wishing he could hold her.

“I love you, too,” he replied, clearing his throat again after. “Is there more of that potion?”

“Yes, my love,” Lisenye nodded, pulling back and wiping her eyes. She tipped his head up gently once again, bringing the cup to his mouth, and he swallowed, feeling better once again.

“Thank you,” he murmured as she pulled away again. “I’m afraid…I’m still rather tired.”

“Sleep,” Lisenye replied gently. She stroked his cheek. “Worry not, my love,” she assured him. “You’re safe now. I’ll make sure of it.”

And with the comfort of her soft voice, Ondolemar fell into slumber once more, knowing he would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think I'd kill off my precious Ondy, did you?? Yeah, I know, he's not with Ryn, but this was a cute little side story that occurred to me. I hope you like it! Inspired by the dialogue that can be found on the wiki regarding Ondolemar's death if the Stormcloaks take Markarth - I had to fix it, once I'd read that. I love kudos and comments!


End file.
